Harry and Hermione it should've been us
by HPwriter123
Summary: Hermione may have chose Ron but there is still Harry Hermione can only have one in the end will it be Ron who's been there or Harry who never stopped
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 After the war

The war at Hogwarts is finally over Voldemort is gone and the world is at peace again. A everyone celebrates this happy day they also mourn the death

of loved ones Remus, Tonks, Fred but those we love never truly leave us they're alive inside us. Even with people dead and families torn, a new love has rose

Neville and Luna, Ron and Hermione, Fleur and Bill, and Harry and Ginny. But will their love last or grow stronger?

Harry might have feelings for Hermione could Hermione feel the same way? If so that would put their friendship that started and ended it all on the brink. Would they

sacrifice all those bonds and memories just to be together? What's more powerful true love or the bonds and love of friendship?

Would their families forgive them if one loves the other or just forget them forever?

After all Ron had betrayed them before would he think they're only doing this for

what he's done or is their love true.

Hearts will be broken, souls will be crushed, people thinking that's not who they are and would never do that or would they?

Is it love for who they are or what they are?

Will there be sacrifices for love in the future? Harry would die trying until he get's Hermione and he's not taking no for an answer.

Will he be willing to sacrifice everything just for love or will he stay with Ginny? Would Hermione do the same or stay with Ron and forget about harry, or she won't rest

until she get the boys of her dream. But who is the boy of her dream? Is it Ron? Or Harry? Its going to be one hell of a year at Howgwarts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well this is my first story I know it seem short be the rt est will be longer. I don't know what a review is but**

 **could u guys write in it and tell meh wat u think. Thx byez :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hogwarts

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk back to Hogwarts Harry notices Hermione's hand in Ron's. He felt a sudden twinge and just looked away.

" I still can't believe you did that," said Ron "the most _powerful wand_ in the world and yet you keep your old one," he said.

"It was Dumbledore's in the first place and I like the wand I got," said Harry.

"Well I'm glad Harry did that," said Hermione, and Harry couldn't help but smile. As they reached the doors or what was left of it, they see people being nursed back to health

and still happy or people crying over those who died. As they walked further they see Hagrid who was talking to student who cradling a injured arm.

They walked toward to him, " all right you three?" said Hagrid

"yes, but look at you are you okay?" asked Hermione. "just 'o couple 'o bruises and a scratch nothin' to worry 'bout." said Hagrid

"you had me there Harry"

"what do you mean?"

"I thought you were dead, we all did but I'm just glad yer still alive the three 'o you"

"Thanks Hagrid," said Harry smiling "we'd better get going," said Ron.

"See you Hagrid," said Ron. As they left they walked around of what is still standing of Hogwarts. Most of the ceiling gone from the giants, huge holes in the walls, dust and the

remaining pieces of the ceiling. The three of them sat down on pile of bricks. " I'd better go looking for Ginny," said Ron.

"Okay," said Harry. Ron left leaving Harry and Hermione, as he disappeared Harry felt glad for some strange reason. Hermione turned to look at him.

"So, How are you and Ginny?" she asked, before Harry answered he moved his hand closer to hers.

"Great," he answered

"How are you and Ron?" he sees Hermione's hand move closer to his.

"Well, we've only just started dating but I have a good feeling about it" Harry took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze and she returned it.

"I hope so," said Harry giving her a reassuring smile, he leaned in a bit his face inches from hers.

"Thanks," she whispered leaning closer, so that they were close enough to kiss. But before anyone could make a move they heard footsteps. Harry moved his hand away.

Ron came back with Ginny who looked unscathed. She smiled when she saw him and rushes toward him and hugs him then Hermione.

"I'm glad the three of you are okay," Ginny said

"that was one nasty battle"

"yeah"

"I wonder if Hogwarts will get fixed up quick for the new students"

"yeah wouldn't kids living in school that could barely stand"

everyone laughed it was nice having to laugh again with a care in the world. Of course they will be going back to finish their seventh year, but they're not going to worry

about that right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Back at the Burrow

After the war Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of their summer at the Burrow. They were wondering whether they would Fred's funeral at the burrow.

But Fred was born and raised there so they dug up a graveyard got a tombstone and wrote: Fred Weasley the best twin anyone could ask for.

"At least you'll be able to tell us apart mum," said George, who started crying. They went back inside still very sad. Mr. Weasley got butterbeer for everyone and said," To Fred, Remus, and Tonks." "cheers" they all said and drank to them. After that was preparing a feast and asked Fleur, Bill, and Ron to help.

She didn't want ask George because she knew he was the brother and therefore to sad to do anything. "Up for a game of Quidditch?" asked Harry to Hermione and Ginny

"Might help to take our mind of things you know." "Sure" said Ginny "Hermione?" "I think I'll just read and maybe join you guys later," she said. "Okay," said Harry.

And He and Ginny set off to their backyard. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and Ginny her Cleansweap 7. "Ready?" asked Harry "I was born ready," said Ginny

and they kicked off from the ground. Harry threw the ball that was supposed to be the bludger in the air, and Ginny got it first. Ginny may have a Cleansweap but she was

a pretty good player. They played for a couple of hours until Mrs. Weasley came out and said that dinner was ready. Ginny had won the game over all she is the chaser

on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They set off to the and put their brooms back in the broom cupboard and went inside.

The dinner looked magnificent there was a huge chicken in the middle ,some stew, bread, flagons of butterbeer, and baked or mashed potato.

They all ate drank, talked, and laughed but it would've been better if Fred were there with them. But those we love never truly leave us, Fred, Remus, and Tonks

were alive inside them. When dinner was finished Mrs. Weasley made a cake for dessert it was a simple one no decorations or faces on it just plain.

After dessert the all went to bed Harry in the attic with Ron and Hermione in Ginny's room.

Harry and Ron got dressed and went to bed. Harry laid awake and Ron was to, Harry couldn't stop thinking about that day at Hogwarts when he held hands with Hermione.

They were also close enough to kiss if Ron never had came would they have done it and if they did would either of them feel guilty?

Just by hand holding Harry felt a spark and Harry had feeling Hermione also felt a spark. Something they've both been missing in their relationship with Ginny and Ron.

A spark, something worth seeing each other, never being bored, always falling in love again just by looking at them. Harry never felt that way about Ginny.

Did Hermione feel the same way Harry does toward Ron? Should Harry ask or keep it to himself? Harry turned over and looked at Ron's bed.

"Ron, you still awake?" asked Harry.

"yeah, why?"

"How do you feel about Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"yeah"

"oh well I never knew it would be Hermione but I actually like her, a lot"

"that's good"

"what about you and Ginny, how do you feel about her?"

"I mean we things in common, Quidditch, taking risks, she's really fun to be with you know"

"I'm glad you like her but do anything to hurt her I will kill you mate"

Harry laughed softly, "I love Hermione like a sister, so don't you hurt her either"

"Wouldn't dream of it" said Ron "Did you take the auror test yet?" he asked

"yeah have you?"

"no I might have to do it tomorrow or a week from now."

"okay we should get some sleep" said Harry

"Yeah" said Ron, "night"

"night" If Ron left for auror testing maybe he could talk to Hermione.

But for now he needs rest.


End file.
